


... Is Where You Two Are

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Top Armin Arlert, Top Furlan Church, first part is fluff second part is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: Armin and Farlan exchanged a welcome kiss, smiles plastered on both’s mouth as they parted before Armin scooted Levi closer to him, giving him a crushing fond hug. His neck was peppered by pecks until Levi rolled to the side and snuggled into Armin’s chest.Light warmth that felt as soft and pure as bittercold snow shimmered around them.(Rated E for second chapter)





	1. Home Is Where You Two Are

**Author's Note:**

> Just some loving Armin/Levi/Farlan ^~^

“I’m home.” Armin called out in the direction of the hallway as he closed the door and took off his parka and boots. He hummed to himself, singing a song that got stuck in his head today.

“We’re here!” Farlan shouted from what appeared to be emitted from the inside of the living room. Armin exhaled a last heavy huff to shake off the coldness he had carried along all the while during his walk home. Winter approached closer and closer and Armin fancied the thought of being home after work more and more. Nothing could convince Armin to trail in nostalgic comfort other than the moments of being cloaked around in a fluffy blanket, a cup of hot coffee or cocoa glowing his fingers warm, and the fireplace blazing tranquil flames in the background. Nice addition – and cherry on top – is either an intriguing book by his side or a fourth source of warmth and coziness that would come from his dearest beloved ones.

Having reached and halting by the threshold of the living room door, Armin figured that they had already made preparations. He whiffed a petite small to that lovely image.

Cocooned in a big bordeaux blanket, Levi and Farlan were resting on their couch—Farlan leaning against the armrest, Levi against his chest. The latter had his eyes closed and Farlan was streaking his fingers soothingly through Levi’s undercut, a content beam layered on his face.

“Welcome home, Armin, darling.” Farlan’s voice sounded off in coos through the still living room, as if the melody were to heal every wounds and cleanse every mind.

_Home sweet home_ , Armin thought and produced a bigger mirth around his lips.

Of course he didn’t want to miss the chance to have some of Heaven on earth that was presented to him. “I’m freezing. It’s so cold outside.”

“Come ‘ere.” Levi eventually spoke, with eyes still closed he made a beckoning motion from under the blanket that one could assume as such. Listening closer, Armin could swear Levi had almost whined; as if desperate for more body heat to be shared with him.

Armin chuckled. He closed the distance between himself and them, dreamily sauntering. Levi had opened his arms wide for Armin to slip under the covers, which he did. He tilted his head high until he could see in Levi’s slightly parted eyes that were about to settle on resting closed again. Levi took the hint, leant in and pecked Armin’s cheek. He also gave him a warming hug, embracing with all of the blanket surrounding them. “You’re damn cold, how are you not frozen yet.”

“I’m close to, though.” Armin giggled and found a comfortable position against Levi’s body until…

“Hey,” Farlan remarked, pouting, “We’ve snuggled for a long while now, Levi, I wanna cuddle with Armin too.”

Levi clicked his tongue groggily. “Rude-ass spoiled brat.”

Armin nudged Levi’s ribs playfully, but moved to switch places with Levi anyway. Levi played along only reluctantly, deliberately taking his time to move to the front.

Armin and Farlan exchanged a welcome kiss, smiles plastered on both’s mouth as they parted before Armin scooted Levi closer to him, giving him a crushing fond hug. His neck was peppered by pecks until Levi rolled to the side and snuggled into Armin’s chest.

Light warmth that felt as soft and pure as bittercold snow shimmered around them.

Not only Armin, but especially Levi, and Farlan too, did like the momentary happiness that came in form of innocent close togetherness.

And nobody could take that away from them.

This was their definition of showing some love that didn’t need words.

Farlan pressed a candid smile on Armin’s head and leant back, Armin blushed with sweetness and Levi drifted off to another world in his mind (even if with a slight frown from the previous inconvenience); far away from this reality, but ever so closer to his boyfriend’s hearts.

Given that all three of them had kind of fallen into a reverie together – and because of the other’s pleasant presence –, the thought of them slowly wheeling into their own little world wasn’t so untrue.


	2. Love Is Where You Two Are

“How is he?” Armin inquired and gave Farlan a ravenous look.

Farlan retorted with the same expression, fondled Armin’s chin with his palm before he’d turn his attention to the one that must probably be feeling the biggest sensation—perhaps even to an extent that churned his mind and sanity.

The person in question, Levi, trapped between Farlan and Armin, mewled dripping wet moans.

Farlan took Levi’s face in his hand, was met with glazed orbs – swimming in lust –, lips moist and quivering.

“He’s fine. Doing so great. I think he really loves it.”

It wasn’t always that Farlan and Armin would pleasure Levi with both of their cocks at once, but they revelled in that, if Levi initiated it (which was on the rare side) or if the two deemed it a nice idea. Of which the latter had apparently been today’s reason.

Farlan jerked a thrusting motion into Levi and Levi keened; hoisted his body up from the ruthless force of pleasure and felt as if he was split in two because of two dicks having invaded his ass and were now spreading him open.

But he didn’t mind at all.

Levi loved that vigor. That relentless taste of pleasure he was spoiled with. He yearned for every bit of his boyfriends’ adorations.

“Hmm,” Armin’s lips pressed open kisses onto Levi’s bare, pale throat. “His body is also so hot. It’s so warm and sensitive, I’m sure Levi likes it when he’s so warm. It’s cold outside, after all.”

Farlan scoffed, amused, at Armin’s deprecation of coldness.

Levi grunted with crippling efforts.

“You know that physical activities keep your body warm, Armin. Sex is a physical activity, too. A nice one a that.” Farlan chuckled, wound his arms around Armin and groped his buttocks with a solid grip like claws. Pushed him firm against Levi. Induced for his dick to rub and cause friction inside Levi.

And Levi keened, howled cries of vigorous bliss.

Armin, startled at first, was closer to Farlan’s face now and the other gave him a confidence-boosting kiss.

“You’re using that as an excuse.” Levi rasped, bordering on being out of breath. His chest rose and fell rapidly.

“Oh?” Farlan grinned. Acted clueless. He placed another kiss on Armin’s lips, flicking his tongue into his mouth. He grabbed Armin again and pressed; until both of their cocks were steadily grinding in and out of Levi. Armin couldn’t do else than giggle tonelessly and enjoy the tease Farlan brought Levi on the edge with. Levi hadn’t been sitting on Armin’s lap anymore, carried by both since a time long forgotten, treated with ease though care.

“Yeah, ah,” Levi’s words would crack and sound like unintelligible syllabes every now and then, tenacious moans sneaking in betweem. “You’re using the ‘keeping ourselves warm’ and ‘physical activites do keep us warm’ as an excuse to fuck me hard, asshole.” Levi frowned, but tangled his fingers into Farlan’s locks hard to force him down and smash a kiss onto his mouth—with tongue and teeth, wild and sloppy. He drew back quickly once. “You’re one big spoiled and self-indulgent idiot.”

“You forgot to say that he’s  _your_  big spoiled and self-indulgent idiot.” Armin’s words buzzed in Levi’s ear as his tongue lapped at it and his fingers were stimulating his nipples.

“ _And_  you forgot to say that I am a big spoiled and self-indulgent idiot who loves you and Armin so much.” Farlan replied lastly, winking with boundless pride.

Levi wanted to scoff. Snort. Click his tongue. Whiff his infamous ‘tch’. But how could he when he was secretely loving Farlan’s sassy attitude? He huffed a groan instead, scraped his nails across Farlan’s upper arm. He whipped his head back for a second to entwine his lips with Armin’s, kissing him earnestly.

The way Farlan was leaving blossoming touches on Levi’s skin coiled him up higher – deeper – into the feeling of being enclosed by nothing than love. As bare as he was right now, the endearing closeness and heating intimacy between the three of them was openly exposed just as much. No less than the bodily bareness of them.

Craving more of that moment, Levi ceased his kissing and waved a mischievous, lightly smirking glint at both. “What are you two waiting for? Don’t ya wanna keep me warm? Because I’m starting to get cold again.” Levi shifted a bit, impatient.

Farlan was the first one to do something. He pressed his chest flush against Levi’s and looked Armin fondly in the eyes. “Move, baby.” Armin didn’t know up until now how much he actually loved getting his ass squeezed by Farlan’s hands.

He whimpered and nodded. “Anything that makes you two happy.”

And they pushed into Levi with harmonic async, taking their turns to fuck his ass raw and pretty. Levi was mercilessly fallen victim to their mantra, accompanying the act with vocal noises of indecency.

It was heavenly. It felt amazing. It stayed as an unforgettable memory.

As the winter roared outside, storming snow and ice, its cold characteristic being loathed by many people for many reasons, all that could be found in the couple’s house was warmth and love and lust.

With their simultaneous orgams, Levi had yelped a final moan as Farlan and Armin had left a bite mark on each side of his shoulder, pumping white and sticky fullness into him.

They levelled out their peak first and proceeded in laying exhaustingly on the coach then. Someone of them – either Farlan or Armin, because Levi was as lifeless as a rock right now, layingon whatever or whoever was under him – covered all three bodies with a blanket.

Armin wrapped his arms around the other two first, Farlan followed. Levi remained an audibly breathing stone.

However, a few minutes later, Farlan semi-joked, “Oh, goodness. Now it’s too fucking warm with all the body heat at one place. You two are  _suffocating_  me.” He finished with a cackle.

“If you don’t like it, I will volunteer to kick you off the couch.” the only thing Levi commented with, which made the other two smile and laugh, Farlan ruffling Levi’s hair in addition. Armin kissed his palms and placed them on his own cheek afterwards.  

“I think we should do this ‘activity to keep us warm’ more often.”

“Agreed.” Farlan said promptly.

“Oh my God.” Levi groaned and threw the covers above his head.

He was torn between wishing for winter to end so that he could save his ass (literally) and finding amusement in the thought of getting constant attention by his boyfriends almost every day until spring would come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this rarepair thingy! ^^
> 
> my tumblr: [pinkheichou](http://www.pinkheichou.tumblr.com)


End file.
